


Один из многих

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [9]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Innocence, fandom Stealth Games 2020, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: 1: Имеет тело? 2: И крылаЯрчайших тысячи цветов;И с песней нежной мчит в полёт...© Роберт Геррик
Relationships: Agent 47 (Hitman)/Diana Burnwood
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Один из многих

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).
  * A translation of [One of Many](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198848) by [tnnyoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh). 



> **Беты:** [Mescaline|MDMA](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2297578), [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada)

Они с Дианой просто завязли в мгновении. Или друг в друге — отличить одно от другого уже невозможно. Он слышал, как бьётся собственное сердце. Чувствовал его трепет. Обернулся к ней.

Её глаза были устремлены на звёзды.

— Ты знала, что множество звёзд, чей свет мы видим сейчас в ночном небе, давным давно сгорели?

Она перевела взгляд на него и хмыкнула.

— А ты умеешь создать романтичное настроение.

— Романтичное… — повторил он, смущённо отведя взгляд.

— Не в том смысле… — начала Диана, но он прервал её, взяв за руку. Всего лишь незначительный жест, но как много в нём смысла.

— Сорок седьмой…

Их пальцы переплелись, по её губам скользнула едва заметная улыбка. Тень улыбки.

— Диана, — мягко ответил он, и дрожащий голос был едва слышен. Теперь не было никаких причин беспокоиться, и всё же он чувствовал волнение.

От прохладного дуновения кожа покрылась мурашками. Или это от взгляда Дианы?

— Даже если они сгорели, — сказала она, чуть сжав его пальцы и посмотрев вверх, — они всё ещё очень красивы. — Потом снова опустила взгляд на него и продолжила: — Однако есть нечто гораздо лучше.

Он не мог ответить на её взгляд — это было слишком. Будто смотреть на полыхающее алыми цветами поле.

Она снова заговорила, почти застенчиво и очень тихо.

— Можно, я тебя поцелую? 

Поцелует. За всю предыдущую жизнь его целовали считанное количество раз, и в теории он понимал, что это означает, но…

Его просто никогда не интересовали отношения. Романтические. Любые.

Секс? Он никогда не задумывался об этом, но страсть — это не только половой акт. То, как она сейчас держит его за руку, шёпот, которым она попросила разрешения его поцеловать — в них тоже есть страсть.

— Зачем?

Она всё так же крепко сжимала его руку.

— Пожалуй, это хороший вопрос, — сказала она, облокачиваясь на перила. Удаляясь от него. — Вопрос, ответ на который, я уверена, ты уже знаешь.

Он кивнул.

— Иногда лучше оставить недосказанность.

— Если это из любопытства, то я могу напомнить, что ты уже целовала меня.

— Это был не поцелуй, я лишь доставляла антидот.

— Я помню недостаточно хорошо, но помню, как это ощущалось. Как поцелуй. 

Он опёрся о балконные перила рядом с ней.

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — заметила она, не глядя в его сторону.

— Спроси меня снова.

Диана посмотрела в его почти нечеловечески красивые глаза, и у неё перехватило дыхание.

— Можно, я тебя поцелую? — напряжённо прошептала она.

Мягким движением он наклонился к ней, резко вдохнул. Притянул её к себе за плечи… И она неимоверно осторожно, будто он был бомбой, которую надо обезвредить, поцеловала его.

Целомудренно. Нежно. Пронзительно как электрический разряд.

Он позволил себе задержаться. Продышаться. Запомнить витающий в воздухе аромат мгновения, когда они вместе смотрели на звёзды.


End file.
